thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
The War of the Freehold
The War of the Freeholds was a series of battles fought between Volantis and the rest of the Free Cities, except Lorath. War Since the Doom of Valyria, the Old Blood of Volantis had always seen themselves as the rightful successor of the Dragonlords. Pushing along the Orange Shore and into the Disputed Lands with a huge army, Myr is quick to fall once more to the might of Volantis. As a second force started the Siege of Lys, a drawn-out blockade that lasted four years, plans were made to simultaneously invade Tyrosh, ensuring Volantene dominion over the Disputed Lands in perpetuity. In 24BA, Syrio Brachys was elected as Sealord, and promised to take a firm stance against the growing power of Volantis in the south. It would not be until 20BA that he would make good on his promise. Over the coming moons, Qohor and Norvos signed a treaty of military alliance, agreeing to combine forces to dispel the Tiger fleet stationed at Dagger Lake. As a result, both Free Cities began stockpiling river galleys and weapons in preparation for the right time. Meanwhile, Pentos sent an army and fleet to Tyrosh to aid in the stand against Volantis, whilst all the while delivering supplies to resistance cells within Lys and Myr, preparing them for rebellion by facilitating the growth of resistance groups within the cities. Lys rebelled against their Volantene overlords in 22AA to limited success. Tiger Triarch Jaelon Vaeltigar starts preparing an invasion force intended for Tyrosh, but before he can initiate the invasion, news of Lyseni rebellion reaches Volantis. The force is instead sent to Lys to subjugate its people once more, and the rebellion was swiftly put down by the new governors of the city and their reinforcements. In punishment for the attempt, noble families were put to the sword, and Volantis retained control over Lys for a year and a half longer. The right time for Qohor and Norvos arrived in the twelfth moon of 22AA, and they shattered the Volantene fleets positioned along the Rhoyne. As Volantis was reeling in aftermath from the joint Qohorik-Norvoshi campaign on the Rhoyne, Myr broke free of its shackles as it had a generation before, although much of the city was damaged in the liberation. The Titan's wrath was finally provoked in 20BA, and the Sealord of Braavos, Syrio Brachys, ordered a hundred ships be sent to Lys to assist in the liberation efforts, which proved successful two moons later. Shortly after, a Volantene army seeking to retake Myr was defeated in the Disputed Lands by Argilac Durrandon, the Storm King from Westeros. In wake of their repeated failings, the Triarchs of Volantis commanded their armies to return to the First Daughter, where they consolidated their power and planned for the near half decade. In 14BA, in a final push for domination of the Free Cities, Volantis sent forth its armies and fleets, striking out at Myr, Lys, Norvos and Qohor with thousands of men and hundreds of ships. Tyroshi and Pentoshi magisters petitioned the last remaining Dragonlords, House Targaryen of Dragonstone to assist in their efforts against Volantis, although there was no immediate answer from the other side of the Narrow Sea. In 13AA young Aegon Targaryen, riding upon Balerion, suddenly arrived at Lys burning a Volantene fleet before they could provide reinforcements to the invasion force sent forth a year prior. The defeat at Lys caused a full retreat order to be put into place, and the Tigers' campaign to claim dominion over the Free Cities came to an end once more, thus ending the War of the Freeholds. Aftermath Since the War of the Freehold, the Tigers have not held more than one position in the Palace of the Triarchs at any given time, nor has the city of Volantis held dominion over any of the other Free Cities for any extended period of time. Despite the defeat, there are still those within the Black Walls that believe in the sanctity of the claims of their ancestors, and look for a day when Volantis rules the Freehold once more. Category:War Category:Battles Category:Essos Category:Volantis Category:Lys Category:Tyrosh Category:Myr Category:Pentos Category:Braavos Category:Norvos Category:Qohor